Love You Till The End
by XxJJPxX
Summary: My ending version of Originals. One shot.


**_This is a quick one-shot for my version of The Originals ending cuz we all know how trash the actual one was. It's Klaroline._**

Klaus looked at the stake,it was strange to know that this piece of wood would be the thing that ends him,The Original Hybrid. It didn't help that his beloved siblings were staring at him in sorrow. Then there was Caroline,looking at him with tears filling her eyes. Before now,she had told him it didn't have to be like this,that everything could be so much better,how much better life would be with the big bad wolf around. At that moment he had asked her why she wanted for Klaus to stay,she replied to him with a kiss. But he did it for Hope,he wanted her to have a chance,he knew he wouldn't regret it. "Goodbye." He simply said,looking at all of them,Caroline at last,it took him long to get his eyes off her. He tried his best to hold back his tears,as he always did throughout his sad and painful life. He put both arms he was holding the stake with above his head,and as he was about to stake himself,Elijah sped his way to Klaus.

He took the stake from Klaus,and snapped it in half using his knee. "What are you doing?" Asked Klaus,even though ye already knew the answer. "Brother,you really are the true reason I live life in this world. I've always been with you,we've always been together,and I won't give that up now." He said as he raised the stake,he took some time to examine it,his tears were blocking his vision a bit. "But,what if there is no piece in the afterlife,what if its just more darkness?" Asked Klaus to his older brother,finally letting his tears free. "Then we fight it off **together,like always.**" After hearing that from Elijah,Klaus had heard quite enough. He was ready,they both raised the stakes,and struck each other.

**_Caroline POV_**

She looked at the love and unbreakable bond between the brothers,it was unlike anything she had ever seen. But this loving side of Klaus wasn't too new to Caroline,it was his true side. When she watched them stake each other,she couldn't hold it it any longer,she burst out crying. Rebekah,Caroline's rival in a way,held her in her arms and they both sobbed together,Caroline didn't know that Rebekah could be nice. She saw a familiar appearance,they both turned grey and Elijah fell to the ground. After seeing his brother leave,Klaus knew it was his time,so he closed his eyes,but wait..

Nothing happened. Klaus was confused,he staked his self again.

Nothing.

"What?" Said Klaus to Freya,because he knew it had to be something to do with her. "Ok,I'll tell you everything. Elijah told me to somehow prevent your death. So I did a temporary spell on you which basically makes you immortal for some time." She said in guilt,not looking up at him,instead looking down at the ground. "Elijah told me that he didn't want you to die." She said. Klaus had noticed that she didn't look sad when Klaus was about to die.

"But what about the darkness in me? I can kill all of you right now." Said Klaus,looking down at the stake wounds on his chest. "Don't worry about that,Elijah made me transfer the hollow's power to him." Said Freya,wiping a tear from her eye. With that,Rebekah let go of Caroline,who had stopped weeping,and instead looked at the scene unfold,so much drama. "Klaus." Whispered Rebekah,speeding towards him and gave him a tight hug. But he didn't respond. Rebekah noticed this,and placed her hand on his shoulder,and said,"You need to move on Klaus. I know its hard,he's my brother too. But we all have to move on. Think about your daughter." Said Rebekah,her eyes locked on his. He looked down,and Rebekah said,"Come on,lets go to the lounge. We have to talk about Elijah's funeral arrangements,I think Caroline can help with that." Said Rebekah,looking at Klaus,then at Caroline. Rebekah and Freya left the room,leaving only Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline came closer to him. "I'm really sorry Klau-" She was cut off,"Don't be." Said Klaus. She looked at the ground. "You seemed really sad when I was about to die." Said Klaus,looking back at her. "I was." Said Caroline,coming closer to him. "Why?" Asked Klaus. She came incredibly close now,all the way up his personal space. They could both feel each others breaths. "**Because I love you**." Said Caroline,and with that,she kissed him. Both of their tongues dancing with one another like their mouths were a ballroom together. When they let go of the kiss,they both looked at each others faces and smiled. With Caroline's angelic smile and Klaus' devilish grin.


End file.
